Episode 1 (Season 5, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Brendan has a drink in The Loft, before seeing Mick pin Joel against the wall and attack him outside the club through the CCTV. Brendan goes outside, and Mick tells him that they were having a private conversation. Brendan realises that Mick is the "famous step-dad", laughs and asks how he's doing. He recalls that Mick beat Joel's mum, Joel beat up Mick and Mick got Joel sent to prison for it. Brendan ends up getting Mick to leave and tells Joel to get inside. Cheryl gets a call from Nana Flo and is delighted to hear from her, but is told some bad news. Bart, Neil and Jono prepare to go on holiday to Amsterdam. Sinead struggles to get over the fact that Jono is trying to surprise a girl he met online by visiting her, but he says that they've messaged each other a lot. The boys walk down a street in Amsterdam. Neil tells them that he found a flash hotel for them to stay at, but then reveals that it was funny booked, and a run-down room, which they need to share, is all he could get. Bart and Jono are unimpressed. The man renting the room, Dave, introduces himself to Neil. He offers his services as a tour guide. Brendan tries to wind Joel up to let his anger out on a punching bag. Joel ends up getting upset and Brendan comforts him. He suggests that they make a change and teach Mick a lesson. Mitzeee runs through a forest, handcuffed to another prisoner, Lauren. Riley informs Nancy that Mitzeee has escaped from prison. Lauren ends up having to carry Mitzeee. Riley tells Nancy that Lauren attacked a guard and the prison van ended up crashing. Brendan dances in The Loft as he prepares to torture Mick, whom he has gagged and hidden behind the counter. He reveals that he and Cheryl used to dance to this song all the time. Walker visits to ask if Brendan wants to go for a run with him, but Brendan declines. Walker asks if he can help with what Brendan is doing in The Loft but Brendan tells him no and closes the door on him. Theresa is concerned when she sees Joel's eye, which he lies about how he got the injury. Joel feels slightly uneasy about getting revenge on Mick. Mitzeee is scared and Lauren warns her to get a grip. Cheryl finds Brendan and informs him that Nana Flo has lung cancer and wants them to visit her in Southport. Cheryl gets in the car and demands that he drives them to Southport. Walker watches from a distance. The guys stop by a café. They begin smoking and get stoned. Walker texts "Mum", sending "*". "Mum" calls Walker and Walker says that he wants Brendan's phone tracked. Joel ignores calls from Theresa. Cheryl and Brendan reminisce on visiting Nana Flo at her holiday home as children. Cheryl accidentally falls down a sand dune, to Brendan's amusement. They end up throwing sand at each other and Cheryl runs back to the car. Cheryl and Brendan play a game whilst driving to Southport. She hears a noise from the boot, and Brendan tells her that it's "just some junk". Jono goes to a bar where Lola is performing and is impressed by her. Theresa calls Cheryl, and she tells her that they're going to Southport. Theresa tells Cheryl that she's coming to Southport. Brendan enjoys squirting Mick with water and winding him up. Lola is delighted to see Jono. Bart is annoyed when Jono leaves him and Neil for Lola. Brendan drops Cheryl off at the location where they are meeting Nana Flo and is annoyed when he drives off, leaving her behind. Lauren tells Mitzeee that she wants to pay her boyfriend, Raymond, a surprise visit. They reach a lake and Lauren tells Mitzeee that it's time to "sink or swim". Brendan and Joel take Mick to a carpark. Brendan demands that Mick apologises to Joel, but Mick tells him "go fuck yourself", so Brendan slams the car boot door on his head, knocking him out. Cheryl tells Brendan that she needs him now, but Joel tells Brendan that he can leave him with Mick. Lola tells Jono of her excitement to be finally meeting him. However, she is unimpressed when she realise that Jono is stoned. Neil tells Jono that he can get them into a club, which Lola likes the sound of. Lauren continues to drag Mitzeee through the forest. Mick regains consciousness. Joel tells him to shut up and threatens to beat him with a hammer. Mick asks Joel what Brendan is to him, Joel says that Brendan has been more of a dad than Mick has ever been. Joel snaps at Mick and begins hitting him with the hammer. Cheryl is delighted to find Nana Flo at her stand at the fair. Lauren finds a shed and grabs a brick, only to find that it's empty. She tries to find something to cut the handcuffs off with. Nana Flo asks Brendan to take her to the holiday home. Brendan is reluctant to. Brendan agrees to take her once he's finished with a few business arrangements. Lauren reveals that her "very ex-best friend" got in between her and her boyfriend. Mitzeee tells Lauren that she stabbed Mercedes, although Lauren likes to think that Mitzeee killed her. The guys and Lola are unimpressed with the "club", and Lola and Bart quickly make a run for it. Mitzeee cuts herself with a piece of glass. Bart and Lola go to a bar and buy drugs. Brendan finds Joel in the boot of the car, having been attacked by Mick who has escaped. Brendan comforts Joel. Cast Regular cast *Bart - Jonny Clarke *Brendan - Emmett J. Scanlan *Cheryl - Bronagh Waugh *Joel - Andrew Still *Jono - Dylan Llewellyn *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton *Nancy - Jessica Fox *Neil - Tosin Cole *Riley - Rob Norbury *Sinead - Stephanie Davis *Theresa - Jorgie Porter *Walker - Neil Newbon Guest cast *Dave - Spencer Jones *Lauren - Emmanuella Cole *Lola - Lola Créton *Mick - Gavin Marshall *Nana Flo - Sharon Morgan Music Notes *In the scene where Cheryl Brady attempts to call Brendan Brady, the phone is clearly still on the contacts screen. Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2012